Most of the existing tape stands are of single-unit in their basic design. As shown in FIG. 5, a commonly used mini-type tape stand can hold a reel of tape for use easily. However, it is found in the gift package that tapes with different colors and patterns are always needed to match diverse wrappings. Sometimes, a single package would need more than one type of tape simultaneously to fix and decorate it. Under this tendency, users usually have to prepare several tape stands to pack a parcel satisfactorily. However, it is inevitable to cause disorder and inconvenience to use several single-unit tape stands at one time. Apart from the inconvenience as mentioned above, there is still another drawback existed in conventional tape stands. As shown in FIG. 6, the tape stand usually has a space reserved between two of its ring holder to facilitate the mounting of tape reel; but this space would easily cause the tape reel to drop off from the ring holders if the user pull the tape without properly pressing the two side walls of the tape stand.